User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Dreams Come True
At Makino's bar in Foosha Village, a wild party is happening, and Woop Slap is having none of it. The guest of honor is a recently returned Luffy, and visitors pour in from afar including Curly Dadan and Sabo. Luffy, however, is still waiting for one particular guest... Luffy: Arrg! When is he ever going to get here?! He's always late! Sabo: Don't get in a bunch, Luffy. I know he'll- Suddenly, a bright flash appears from behind Luffy, removes his straw hat, and runs off. Luffy: ACE! GIVE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD! Ace: The Pirate King himself can't even protect his own hat? What is the world coming to these days? Shanks: Now that everyone's here, I'll offer the first toast. To our guest of honor, the man who found One Piece, became the Pirate King, and brought down the World Government! To the man who surpassed me...Monkey D. Luffy. As the party rages on, a father and son long estranged sit on a hill outside for a much-needed talk. Garp: I never would have thought Luffy and his mates would be the ones to take down the World Government...Like father, like son, eh? Dragon: What Luffy did, he did on his own. I'm not fit to be called his father; I've hardly even talked to him! Garp: Being a father isn't easy. I wasn't any better than you, as you well know. But the important thing is, we both let our children take control of their own destiny. And that's why even when you defected and founded the Revolutionaries, or when Luffy and Ace became pirates, I never had any regrets. Dragon: Yeah... Elsewhere, Zoro lies sleeping. However, even in the safe confines of the dojo, he must always be wary...for an enemy is rushing toward him right now! Zoro effortlessly disarms his opponent, who then gets frustrated. Brock: Rats! I almost got you that time, Zoro-sensei! Zoro: Are you kidding me, Brock? I heard the sound of your breath 40 feet away. You're going to have to do a lot better than that! Brock: Next time...Next time you sense me, you'll be at my mercy! And then I will become the Greatest Swordsman in the World! Zoro: Yeah, yeah. C'mon, it's almost time for class to start. Soon, hordes of village boys pile into the dojo, eager to learn. Kid 1: Zoro-sensei! I perfected that lunge you taught me! Look! Kid 2: Can you teach us the Oni Giri today, Zoro-sensei? Kid 3: Zoro-sensei, tell us the story about when you defeated Dracule Mihawk and became the greatest swordsman in the world! After a long day teaching, Zoro returns home, where someone is clearly expecting him. Kuina: Zoro! Get in here before your dinner gets cold! Zoro: So, how'd it go at the dojo today? Kuina: Absolutely marvelous. More and more girls are signing up! The entire village will soon know that strength can be achieved regardless of gender! Zoro: Their teacher sure is a perfect example of that. Kuina: Oh, stop it! After you're finished it's off to the sparring grounds. And for the greatest swordsman in the world, you've sure been slipping lately! Zoro: I still have a 21-match lead! Kuina: Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. Elsewhere, the Baratie is celebrating the return of its most famous employee. Zeff: Ah, it's good to have you back, Sanji! Since you couldn't bother to come back before the lunch rush, we have piles of dishes here that are screaming your name right now! Sanji: NO WAY, Crap-Geezer! I didn't come back from the All Blue just to wash dishes! Zeff: YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR BOSS? MAYBE YOU'LL SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS WHEN YOU GET A FACE FULL OF WOOD! Zeff aims his peg leg at Sanji, but Sanji counters, breaking it in the process. Sanji: Who's the boss now? Zeff: Heh heh! You've gotten good, boy! Crew, show our employee his new promotion! The crew pulls a curtain, revealing a submarine in the shape of a flaming leg. Zeff: We've decided to expand Baratie into the Grand Line! And who better to do that than you with your attack cuisine? Sanji: Oh thankyouthankyouthanky- Zeff: I don't want a blubbering baby operating this! Get outta here before I give it to someone else! Sanji then heads for the Grand Line, with one particular destination in mind. Sanji: Hellooo, mermaids! Get some attack cuisine fresh from the All Blue! For you, it's on the house. Mermaid 1: Oh Sanji, I just love this food! I'll always stick around! Mermaid 2: I love a man who knows how to cook! Sanji: Ohh, yes...this is a dream come- Nakama: Oooh! We knew we'd find you here, Sanji! Give us some...! A horde of Nakamas runs toward Sanji, but he is not fazed. He deals with the first by kicking them in the faces, then stuffs some special attack cuisine in their mouths. This causes their throats to literally catch fire, and soon all the Nakamas are running far, far away. More and more mermaids become attracted to him, and Sanji now knows for sure that he is in paradise. Elsewhere, Nami returns to the village that she has treasured all her life. Nojiko: Nami! You're back! The two of them hug, but Nami has something on her mind. Nami: Where is- Nojiko: Where do you think? Up on the tangerine grove, of course! Nami runs up to the tangerine grove, where she meets and embraces her adoptive mother. Bell-mere: I'm so glad you made it back, Nami. Not that I approved of you being a pirate and all, but I'm proud anyways. Nami: How are the tangerines doing this year? Bell-mere: Not too well. We haven't gotten much rain, and- Nami: I can fix that! Rain Tempo! Nami uses her Clima-Tact to cause rain to fall on the grove, shocking her mother. Bell-mere: Nami...I- Nami: Come inside, mother. There's something I want to show you! Inside, Nami pulls out a special map, and Bell-mere looks at it in awe. It's a map of the entire world, just what Nami had promised to make. Nami: I want you to have it. Bell-mere: But Nami- Nami: Before you ask, I have other ways to make my living. And it's not gonna be by stealing. I have another trade now... Later, Nami has set up her business in the town square. Maps are laid out, with everything from Cocoyasi Village to the Grand Line on them. Genzo: WHAT? NAMI, PUT A SHIRT ON AND SHOW SOME DECENCY FOR ONCE! Nami: Aw, go stuff a tangerine in your mouth, old man. Man: Hellooo there, little lady. I'd like to buy the key to your heart. Nami: All right. That'll be 500,000 beli. Man: Yes! Wait, what- Nami zaps him with her Clima-Tact, and goes through his pockets. Nami: Stealing. Certainly is fun, under the right circumstances. Elsewhere, Usopp has returned to Syrup Village in the Going Merry, sporting the head of a fearsome Neptunian which he had shot down a week earlier. Awaiting him is Kaya and the Usopp Pirates, but they don't look happy. They have a worried look which Usopp can easily tell means something is wrong. Kaya: Usopp! I'm so glad you came! Just today we were invaded by these Giant Beetles, and now everyone's afraid to leave their houses! We need a strong, brave warrior...you! Usopp: Don't be afraid, my dear Kaya. Did you really think I came alone? Right then, several giants emerge from the galleon, as well as a swarm of much smaller creatures. Usopp: These noble dwarves from the Kingdom of Tontatta, and these legendary giant warriors from Elbaf will help make sure these Beetles never set foot here again. Hajrudin! Follow me! Hajrudin: As you wish, Captain Usopp! Follow our captain, crewmates! Usopp and his crew come to Syrup Village, which is swarmed by Giant Beetles. When they catch sight of the legendary sniper, however, most turn tail and flee. Their leader stands his ground and charges, but Usopp makes him realizes his foolishness with a Pop Green to the eye. As the last of the beetles scram, the people of Syrup Village, led by Kaya, run screaming to congratulate the hero they always knew they had. Usopp: Even after all those adventures on the high seas, this is the best time I've ever had! Yasopp: I'll say! Shanks is wondering what you wanna do next. Usopp starts to say something, when suddenly a voice cries from the crowd. Banchina: Usopp? Is that you? I just knew you would be here! Elsewhere, Tony Tony Chopper is making his rounds at Drum Island. Ever since he had returned there, the child mortality rate had dropped to zero percent, and even doctors and patients from the four blues came to get his craft. Chopper: Just apply this on him every day, miss, and his horn will disappear in no time! Lady: You have my sincere thanks, Dr. Chopper. You really do have every cure in the world! Suddenly, two guys come racing in, panting and exhausted. They are carrying an unconscious guy who is sickly white and thin. Guy 1: Our friend here...he's suffered from Amber Lead poisoning all his life. We've tried doctors all over the place, but they all were too scared to get near him! He'll die any minute now. You're our only hope! Chopper: Right on it. Let's see...Amber Lead...Amber Lead! Chopper whistles, and Kureha and Hiluluk come racing in. Hiluluk: What do you require, Chopper-kun? Chopper: You and Kureha get the townsfolk and find these plants to bring them to me. Fast! Hiluluk and Kureha race out. Within a half-hour, the entire Cherry Blossom Kingdom enters, with all the plants Chopper needs. With maximum efficiency, he mixes them into a tonic and feeds it to the poisoned man. Within minutes, the white marks disappear and he regains consciousness. It is hardly a day later when the man is leaving the office, completely healthy. Kureha: Another good day's work...looking forward to the next one. Hiluluk: If there is a next one for you! Chopper: Hiluluk, Kureha...can you come here for a minute? I want to tell you something. Kureha: Sure, Chopper...what is it? Chopper: I'm leaving Drum Island. Hiluluk: WHAT? Again? Why? Chopper: Look at this island. It's the most healthy and peaceful it's ever been. This was because of us. I realized if I could go to other parts of the world, where they don't have any good doctors, I can make the rest of the world just like Drum Island. Hiluluk: But what about this place? People are still gonna get sick. And people will still come here for a miracle cure...which you won't be there to give! Chopper: Oh please. It's not about who gives the care, but about the care itself. You guys will be here. And most importantly, so will the townspeople. Look at how they helped today. I can easily cure their physical ailments, but it was you, Hiluluk, who said that you wanted most of all to cure the coldness in their hearts. And I think...we actually succeeded! I'm not going around the world just to care for people. I'm gonna teach them to care for people. Elsewhere, Nico Robin is running around very busily. Dragon: Robin! Where are you heading off to now? We're set to meet with all the rulers from the North Blue! Robin: I know you can handle it, Dragon. There's a matter that I must attend to. Robin heads out of the complex at Mariejois and races toward a nearby observatory. Clover: Ah, there she is! The girl who achieved our dream! Robin: Oh, please. Hardly any of that was because of me. Clover: I'm serious! If it weren't for your captain and yourself, we'd still be cowering before the World Government! It was only due to you uncovering the truth that the World Government finally fell! Robin: Getting back on track, I have a large order of business for you. Clover: Yes? What is it? Robin: From now on, you are to write a history. Tell all the world of what happened after the fall of the World Government, and everything that happened after it. We can release this history with the history of the past, which thankfully we now know. Clover: I've never been so happy to accept an assignment. I will carry this out to the best of my ability...with my most trusted assistant. From the back of the observatory, Nico Olvia steps out, ready to continue what she had started and what her daughter had finished. Elsewhere, Franky sits tinkering in his house. Franky: There! The Battle Franky-69 is finally completed! Iceburg: Franky! We've got a massive problem...we're being attacked by Sea Kings! They're tearing apart your other Battle Frankies and terrorizing the townsfolk! Franky: I'd like to see them tear apart these Battle Frankies! BF-69s! Fly! All the newest Battle Frankies soar off toward the Sea Kings. When they reach the water, they adapt with specialized fins and swim. The Sea Kings rush to meet them, but the Battle Frankies activate specialized nets, trapping the Sea Kings. They then apply electric pincers, giving enough of a shock to send the Sea Kings shooting into the distance. Iceburg: To the rescue once again. Water 7 would certainly be doomed without you. Franky: Really? I'm not the only one who's helping to save it. Knowing where Franky is going, Iceburg follows him down to an underwater laboratory. Franky: How's the ultimate ship going, Tom-san? Tom: I have great news! Every bug has been fixed up, and Water 7 can finally set sail tomorrow. Elsewhere, a ruckus is going on at Reverse Mountain. The concert of the century is happening, and people are doing all that they can just to see it. At long last, the concert is over, and the band packs up. Yorki: Ahhhh! 'Twas our best show yet! Don't you think so, Laboon? Laboon gives a weak grunt. Yorki: We're all going to be sorry to see you go. I just wish there was some way we could cure your illness... Brook: Actually, Captain, there is a way! Brook appears, in his human form, holding a Devil Fruit. Brook: This is the Yomi Yomi no Mi. It can give Laboon...a second chance at life. Yorki: But I thought you ate it, Brook! Brook: I kept it, in case of emergency...but there was no...but wait, when I joined the Straw Hats...wait, what Straw Hats? Uhhh... The scene suddenly snaps, and Brook and Yorki are playing in concert. Yorki: Something on your mind, Brook? Brook: I don't think so... And now, we are taken to a complex, somewhere in the New World, which holds tons of sealed cryo containment chambers. Many of these chambers have a person in them, but the man is looking at 9 of his newest additions. The entire Straw Hat crew, one of the New World's most dangerous, had fallen right into his hands. Now they were just like his other prisoners. He would never hurt them, but instead give them everything they wanted. He had the power of the Yume Yume no Mi. Any person he touched would instantly fall into their own dream world, where all the dreams and wishes they had came true. People assumed that no one had found the One Piece because they had been killed, but it was him, the Dream Master, who was the real reason. He lured every hopeful pirate to his island, and each time one was incubated...he just got that much closer to his promise to never let the One Piece be found. He had sworn. Because if anyone got to that cursed treasure, he knew that the entire world would fall apart. Category:Blog posts